And So It Began
by Dragonsbane1611
Summary: (SH-NLG) He let her lead him down the hall to his room and they curled up together, falling asleep to the sound of each other’s breathing.


Note: This is part of a series of little bursts of Neville and Luna goodness (NLG), and all my NLG is backstory for the epic 'Supposed Happiness' by MoonCroww. If you want to fully understand the whole situation and future events … toddle over and check it out. Thanks. ~Lady Roxyeth, Dragonsbane  
  
And So It Began  
  
Thu.19.Feb.2004  
  
***  
  
He looked out the second story window as his roommate spoke from the couch.  
  
"I'll be leaving Friday. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said you were more than welcome to stay," Harry told him.  
  
"No, no. The house will be quite full as it is, I'm sure."  
  
Harry got to his feet and moved to stand beside Neville.  
  
"You know, I bet Luna wouldn't mind keeping you company for the holidays."  
  
There was a glint in Harry's eyes and Neville frowned a little.  
  
"I thought Ginny invited her to stay at the Burrow."  
  
"Never hurts to ask."  
  
"Why do I get the distinct impression that I'm being used?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just making sure you don't have to spend Christmas alone in this drafty flat."  
  
"This flat is not drafty," Neville declared in mock defensiveness. "So this has nothing do with you having to sleep alone seeing as Luna will be rooming with Ginny?"  
  
"Well, there is that," Harry smirked.  
  
Neville rolled his eyes and turned back to the window.  
  
"Come on, Neville, why don't you just come and stay with us?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine here."  
  
"But you are coming to the wedding, right?"  
  
"Of course, I'm coming to the wedding."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
He set down to owl her the week before the start of Christmas holidays, and it was one of the most nerve-racking things he'd ever done.  
  
"It's just a letter," he mumbled to himself, furiously scratching out a misspelled word and crumpling his fourth sheet of parchment.  
  
Finally, he signed his name and asked Harry if he could borrow Hedwig, sending it on its way. His nerves didn't settle while he awaited her reply. It would be sometime before Hedwig returned, seeing as London was a long way away from Hogwarts, and he opted to try to sleep off the anxiety.  
  
"Here," Harry said, coming into Neville's room after a quick knock on the door and holding out a tumbler full of a liquid that appeared to be giving off small wisps of smoke occasionally. "It will help you sleep."  
  
Neville was slightly embarrassed that his friend had noticed his unease, but accepted the drink, nonetheless, sitting up on the edge of his bed. Harry sat beside him as he took a swig.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to the way that feels going down," Neville gasped, handing the rest of the drink back to Harry who downed it and set the glass on the floor.  
  
"Are you worried that she'll say no or that she'll say yes?" he inquired, his voice a little raspy from the liquor.  
  
Neville thought for a moment and furrowed his brow when he realized he had no idea. Harry chuckled and patted him on the back.  
  
"Girls will do that to you. I don't know what I'm doing half the time, but when it's right you know it. You'll be fine, Neville."  
  
With that, Harry stood and went to the door. Neville watched him bemusedly, an eyebrow quirked.  
  
'Just what exactly does he think I'm worried about?'  
  
"If Hedwig makes it back tonight, I'll wake you."  
  
Harry left, shutting the door behind him and Neville fell back onto the pillows. He closed his eyes and let the warm sensation on the back of his throat and in his stomach persuade him into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
He awoke to a quiet rapping on his window the next morning. Opening one eye just enough to see the snowy owl perched on the outer ledge, Neville rolled out of bed.  
  
"Morning, Hedwig," he greeted, groggily as he opened the window. A blast of cold air sent a shiver through him and he ushered the owl in so he could shut the window again. Neville untied the small roll of parchment and let Hedwig out through his bedroom door.  
  
Bracing himself for the worst, whatever that was, he sat heavily on the bed and unrolled the note. Despite the faint fear nagging the back of his mind, he couldn't help but smile a little as he collapsed against the headboard.  
  
  
  
See you Saturday morning. –Luna  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
As he made the trek to the castle from the gates, he wondered if he'd read the note correctly. She had specifically denoted 'Saturday morning' and he took that to mean that he was to pick her up from the school. Harry wasn't picking Ginny up. Rather, he was meeting her at King's Cross.  
  
By the time he'd made it to the great oak doors, Neville was so unsure of what he was doing there that he hardly noticed when the doors opened for him.  
  
"Neville?"  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at the bubbly blonde before him. She was waiting in the entrance hall with her trunk and he smiled down at her.  
  
"Hi, Luna," he said quietly and she hugged him, standing on her toes and he lifted her a little when he returned the embrace. "You ready then?"  
  
She answered by bending to pick up her trunk, but Neville stopped her.  
  
"I've got it," he stated, hefting it in his hands as they exited the castle and started back for Hogsmeade.  
  
  
  
***  
  
The day had been quite nice and it wasn't until she had gone to the bath to change into her pajamas that his nerves resurfaced. His stomach lurched as he buttoned his night shirt and he muttered something about her room being ready when she appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Where are you going to sleep, then?" she asked, incredulously.  
  
"On the sofa," he responded, taking one of the pillows off his bed and stepping passed her, into the hallway. She followed him and took the pillow.  
  
"I can sleep on the sofa, Neville."  
  
"You are a guest in my home. I will not have you sleeping on the couch," he retorted, taking the pillow back.  
  
"And I will not put you out of your bed," she declared, reclaiming the pillow and his hand and pulling him back to his room. "Just lay down and go to sleep."  
  
Neville did as he was told and fell into a fitful sleep. He would sleep for twenty minutes and wake up for another fifteen and then doze off again listening to the soft rhythm of her breathing. Finally, he realized he wasn't going to get any real sleep that way so he quietly got out of bed and went to the couch. The sky was already lightening by this time and he decided he would just busy himself with something until she woke up.  
  
"Something smells good," Luna declared, stretching as she entered the kitchen sometime later. Neville took in her mussed blonde hair and sleepy blue eyes with a smile. She yawned and, catching him watching her, she giggled, "I know I'm quite a sight in the mornings."  
  
"Oh, no, you're lovely," he mumbled, hoping he wasn't blushing as he set a plate of eggs and sausage in front of her. "Do you want toast?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
That evening, he tried again to move to the couch, sneaking a pillow out of the room while she was changing.  
  
"Don't even start that again, Neville," she scolded when he was halfway to the living room. Grabbing the back of his night shirt, she tugged him toward his room at the end of the corridor. Resigning himself to another night of restlessness, he laid down beside her and closed his eyes. He figured he could just wait until she drifted off and then move to the couch again.  
  
Then she did something he didn't expect.  
  
Luna rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his middle.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
She awoke the next morning with his arms around her and smiled. His eyes opened when she nuzzled against him. His first reaction was of pleasant surprise, then cold fear.  
  
"Good morning," she whispered, closing her eyes. He could feel her breathing and this relaxed him.  
  
"Good morning, to you," he replied, the warmth of her closeness bringing back the pleasant feeling.  
  
"You slept much better last night," she told him, not opening her eyes.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you," Neville lied.  
  
Luna gave him a dubious look and rolled away from him, standing and leaving the room. He frowned and moved onto his back, suddenly very aware of the absence of her hands on his back. He groaned and shook his head, sitting up and taking a deep breath.  
  
"Do you want breakfast, Neville?" she called from the kitchen.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Hot chocolate?" he offered, peering out of the kitchen.  
  
"I would love some," she replied in a singsong voice.  
  
Emerging from the kitchen a few moments later, he handed her a mug and sat down beside her placing his feet on the coffee table. She nestled against him, bringing her knees up under her chin and he placed a casual arm around her shoulders as they drank their chocolate. It was Christmas Eve and he attributed their newfound proximity to the holiday spirit, though, he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying himself.  
  
"This is nice," Luna declared, suddenly, looking up him.  
  
He smiled down at her and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
She returned his smile and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"We should do this more often," Neville ventured.  
  
"We should," she agreed, without looking at him. He could see her bite her lip and realized his statement could be taken as being very forward. Silently, he cursed himself and sought to remedy the situation.  
  
"I mean, you know, you're welcome … to, uh … y-you're welcome to stay here anytime … If you'd like."  
  
Luna turned her twinkling blue eyes up to him.  
  
"I'd like that very much."  
  
Neville found himself leaning toward her but caught himself at the last second and turned away, desperately seeking a distraction.  
  
"This is good chocolate," Luna commented, a slight smile playing on her lips as she held the mug close to her mouth.  
  
"Oh, this, yeah, it's nice," he responded, turning his face away from her completely and willing the redness in his cheeks to go away. He felt her lean forward and heard her set the mug on the table.  
  
"Neville?" she said quietly, shifting in her seat to face him.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut tight, hoping he hadn't offended her by his actions; or the lack thereof, even.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He still didn't turn to her.  
  
"Neville?" she tried again. "Look at me."  
  
"Luna, I'm sor …" he started, turning to face her, but she pressed a finger to his lips, quieting him. Eyeing him funnily, she took her finger back and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Neville knew he wanted to kiss her, but knew, also, that he really shouldn't. He tried to look away, but his eyes gaze drifted back to hers and she smiled a little, self-consciously.   
  
Luna Lovegood blushed, eyes glancing away.  
  
Before he understood what he was doing, he had leaned forward and kissed her, softly on the corner of her mouth.  
  
She bit her lip briefly just before placing her hands on his cheeks to hold him there so she could return the gesture.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
©2004 – Roxanne L. Martin, Writings From Behind The Red Door 


End file.
